Son of The Big Three
by hero of all
Summary: Percy's mom died and left him all alone. And when Hades brings him to the underworld. Did I also mention that he's only six. Read for more on his adventure. AU for the Lightning Thief. No slashes. Idea from Thesuslives
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Prologue

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson; I'm at average height for a 6 year old, I have messy black hair that can't be tamed and eyes with three different colors, sea green in the middle, darkest type of brown inside and electric blue on the outside. People say when I'm mad or annoyed my eye color turns brown blackish fully, sea green for love and thinking and electric blue for joy and excitement. Anyways, I was really happy about this birthday because smelly Gabe had to go on a trip and it was only me and my mom. But for some reason my mom looked really worried, even after turning on all the lights, locking all the doors, and moving all the furniture in front of the fire escape. After eating my blue cake, we went to open presents.

She said "I got this from your fathers, I meant to say father."

The first one was a pen; she said "it's really special and to always wear shorts or pants with pockets in them.

The next was a wrist band and headband it was a really bright blue and felt weightless. The next was a black necklace that had a helm on it. She desperately ordered "wear them all of the time."

It sounded weird to me but she had such a desperate look on her face I said yes.

Then she said "It s time to get to sleep and if anything happens obey without asking questions."

This was really strange to but I agreed since this was our time alone without Gabe and she was acting weird ever since Gabe left. As I fell asleep I had a weird dream. It was about a golden coffin and it was really ancient but in wonderful condition. The coldest, harshest voiced form the coffin; it was the worst voice I had ever heard and it seemed to make it feel it was slowing time. It sneered "Be ready for today its going to change your life." When I woke up I was sweating and panting, after I calmed downed I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. Then I heard a scream from the living room. At that second I knew it was my mothers and I heard a crash after I bounded down the stairs I saw my mom being choked by a half bull half man. He had muscles the size of my body and eyes as red as blood. My mom said the last thing of her life.

"Go"

Then I saw the life come out of her beautiful eyes and the bull thing dropped her to the floor. Then by some instinct, I took out my pen which was conveniently in my pocket, uncapped it and it turned into a glowing bronze, gold and black sword. Then I squeezed my band and the turned into a helm and shield, then still by that hidden instinct, pounded my charm which turned into obsidian black armor. After all that, I had all that on in less than three seconds. The bull thing after being snapped out of shock that I had a weapon, charged and broke everything in its path, as it was two feet away I sidestepped and slashed with my sword and it veered left to avoid it. But I got lucky, it was too stupid to know that its horn was like 18 inches long and I got it, but the force of the charge forced the sword out of my hand. As it came around for a second charge, I felt intense rage fill me as I remembered the way my moms lifeless body hit the floor. It was now 5 yards away with its feet spread out and arms wide. So I did what came naturally, I rolled under its legs, picked up the horn, and I replayed my mom, and stabbed it right in between the eyes. As it let out a wailing, it turned into dust. I heard people pounding up the stairs so I told my mom I was sorry and started to run down the fire escape. When I got down, I sprinted as fast as I could too Central Park while crying. As I was crying I didn't notice a man come out of the shadows and sit next to me.

As I looked into his eyes he asked "Why are you out here all alone and where are your parents?"

When he said parents I broke down and started sobbing again as I replayed the scene all over again. He asked me if I wanted to go to his house. I founded that pretty odd after the episode in the apartment. But he looked really trustworthy and if he killed me at least I would be with mom.

Then he led me over to a shadow and that's all I could remember before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I felt totally relaxed and peaceful until I remembered where I was. After I shot up, I took a glance at my surroundings. I was shocked at what I saw, it was a room as big as central park and a bed as big as my living room and my room put together. The pillows were of all different shapes and sizes. After I got off the bed I got my pen out for anything that might happen. But I knew inside that he could do anything he wanted with me. It was only with rage and luck that I managed to beat bull dude. As I thought about bull dude I realized that it was the Minotaur, one of the monsters from Greek Mythology. The more I thought about it, the more I become accustomed to my surroundings of the world with every little thing. The man with black eyes, hmm, he was sort of familiar but just as I was to get it the door snapped open. A Man came in. He had unruly black hair with a black cloak that you could see your death in. it was so horrible, but you unable to tear your eyes away. When I finally tore my eyes away I looked into his eyes they were the darkest black I'd ever seen. They had your deepest fear in them, but they also had curiosity in them.

He then asked in a deep voice "What's your name? My names Hades, Lord of Dead, riches and a bunch of other things; I have offered hospitality in one of my most humble guest rooms."

After I got over the fact that I was talking to the lord of dead I asked "Is this a dream?"

He chuckled a little and said "No my boy."

Then I asked "why did you call me "My boy"?"

He froze than sighed and muttered "This is not the way I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I questioned.

He sighed again and said "There's no use of beating around the bush and babbling like my brothers do, I'm your father."

He looked closely for my reaction, but after what had occurred earlier I didn't care as much. Before I would've been happy or angry, but now all I cared was about my mom.

He then sighed and said "The ancient laws do not allow me to keep you in my domain, so I'm going to train you then let you free. But if my brothers hear of this they'll get there underwear in a bunch."

I couldn't believe this was happening to me but, I just nodded anyway, no need fighting a very powerful god or moping for what has happened to me.

Chapter 3

I was 7 now, having trained with my dad for 1 years, I was ready to face every monster. My dad said he would send towards some help. I was cool with that, he was either like a rock or as cool as silver. I had trained with my powers over the dead, rocks and shadow traveling. In the underworld I was known as prince of Dead and King of ghosts. My dad ha me dressed in a midnight black cloak that helped me blend in with the shadows. He ad Hephaestus make me a ring that would help me control and generate power. But I found that I looked stupid in armor since I was only 7. So I normally wore the cloak all the time over a sky blue shirt and Green camo pants. My weapons were Dartide, Minotaur switchblade, and Riptide. Dartide I got from dad as my 7th birthday for telling him of an uprising which he took care of before it even got small. Riptide is the sword I'd always had since last year's birthday. I still had my armor, helm and shield as well. I like to think as myself as the ultimate 7 year old because I could last a minute in battle training with Achilles. I now knew several ways of hand to hand fighting, also different ways of sword fighting. Dad said I was the fastest learner in fighting that he'd ever seen. But he hadn't let my see my mom on till I was "ready." But for now I was content with life, which was until I saw a group of 30 telekhines coming my way with obvious hatred on their face. As they stood about thirty yards away I stabbed Darktide in the ground, twist my ring and say "Serve me."

As skeletons formed around me I saw that they were surprised that I could control the dead. The leader snarled "a son of Poseidon that can control dead, impressive. But not impressive enough because we can still smell the sea in your blood."

I was confused, child of Poseidon? I was a son of Hades not him. I shook my head out of the clouds and shouted "Enough talk lets fight."

I was about to charge with my army of 40 but then two of them fell dead with arrows from where they had stood, or hunched in better words. They were sea dogs anyways. Then a group of three ragged clothed kids came over to my side and the girl with black hair and electric blue eyes yelled over to me.

"Hey kid, need some help?"

She said with a cocky look on her face as if waiting to come begging her to come help me.

Instead I yelled "Shut up."

She looked so surprised, that I would've laughed my head off if the sea dogs weren't charging; I took that as my cue and charged as well. Then something coming towards my head hit and I fell into the black abyss with sounds of battle cries all around me.

**AN**

**Don't worry he's not dead, and I'm going to try to get him to be older as time progress because I'm annoyed with him as a kid, but it's necessary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Chapter 5

When I came to I noticed I was in a tent that was camouflaged. I then remembered how I got knocked out and got really angry I then heard thunder in the distance and a small earthquake erupts, and hellfire come out of my hands and eyes. I knew I caused the hellfire, which I never knew I could, but as for the other two, I knew I created it but how. Maybe the earthquake from Hades and Zeus did the thunder or his daughter? But I knew it wasn't possible for a son of Hades to create a earthquake, only earth waves from splitting the earth. As I was caught up in my thoughts, which happened to be a lot of the time lately, I didn't notice a girl at around 12 years old come in.

She said "Come along boy, The Great Goddess Artemis wants to speak with you for some reason."

She said all this in a forced, disgusted so I didn't know weather or not to follow her. But I knew if I didn't I would be killed, so I made a hard decision and followed her.

She then brought to the biggest tent and ordered "Be respectful dog."

She then shoved me inside and I noticed 3 other kids already inside.

Artemis said "sorry if the girls are rude or anything, they aren't used to having things they got away from."

I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded. She studied me and said "who is your Olympian parent?"

I said "my parent is not an Olympian."

"Oh" she question while rising an eyebrow "s it a minor god or titan?"

I said "no my dad is Lord Hades.

They all gasped that's when I noticed a 5th member in the corner, she spoke hurriedly" Has another broken the pact my lady?"

Lady Artemis was about to respond until she heard a couple hawks screeching.

She got up quickly and said "We're under attack, ready yourself for battle! Then she turned towards me and said in a stern tone, "Don't think this conversation is over."

I nodded weakly and went to meet the monsters by the ocean. As I was fighting I used every skill I had, but against 100 monsters with your stamina already low from being knocked out and raising the dead, I was a goner. Then I saw a lion thingy throwing a spike at me head and I knew I was going to die. I used the last power I had to summon hellfire and destroy a monster that was going to kill a 7 year old blonde that had her eyes closed shut and everyone calling her name. As a Cyclopes brought up its club to finish me off, I was already falling unconsciousness by now and said goodbye to the world, until out of nowhere, a huge hurricane popped up and killed the Cyclopes and the rest of the monsters. Artemis looked weirdly at the sky and said "Thank you Lord Poseidon."

She looked slightly worried and distracted and awareness came to her face as she ran towards me with her long auburn hair flowing behind her. As I was falling to the ground, a long tendril of water caught me and carried me into the ocean; I knew no more after that.

**AN**

**Next chapter he will gain his water powers, and I wanted to show he is not the ultimate warrior yet. The hellfire is not supposed to be used with Demigods because they didn't have the power, supposebly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Chapter 6

I'm just coming around and the first thing I notice is that my bed sheet is crooked, is that weird? Anyway, after 3 seconds of groaning from the huge headache that was building in my head, I noticed a merman. I must've had my jaw dropped and eyes wide for like a minute because he started a huge booming laugh. It came to mind that I was in Poseidon's domain, (dad always told me not to treat him with respect, even in my head.)

The Merman suddenly stopped laughing, and it was then I knew I was going to die, because really what god of the Big Three had you in his Palace without you being his son, prisoner, or guest. And I knew for sure I wasn't his guest or son, so that was last remaining option.

The Merman spoke in a quick hurried voice and said" Come on, follow me."

I nodded weakly and noticed they hadn't taken away me weapons. Probably because I was 7, didn't think I was a big threat? Huge mistake for that and one they would pay for.

As we were walking towards the Throne room I couldn't help but gape at the beautiful scenery and designs. That's saying a lot for me considering I wasn't a huge fan of architecture, I mean who like looking at a building and saying we need supports there and here. I then he had stopped in front of 2 huge 30 foot doors. It made me feel smaller and intimidated. I took three deep deaths and decided I was going to use the daddy card if he decides to kill me. When I walked in the room, if you could call it that, was like 500 feet long with 3 huge thrones, but one bigger than the rest and I knew that had to be Barnacle Beard;(it was a name I heard dad call him that in one of his rants, he has like a thousand more for lightning queen as he called Zeus.) As I got before the throne, Poseidon looked down at me and hugged me. I was so stunned and shocked the only thing I could think was, what the Olympus is going on? He started blabbering stuff like, I thought the Minotaur killed you and sally, but you survived, I'm so happy. After about a minute of hugging me he gained his composure and the only think at the time being was, does he hug everyone he meets? I must've said it out loud because he started a huge booming laugh; I blame ADHD for saying things I don't mean to. He then said, while still chuckling, "The first time you meet your dad and that's all you can say?"

Now I was totally confused so I voiced me thoughts." Dad, Hades is my dad."

Now he was confused too. What do you mean isn't Sally Jackson your mother?"

I nodded and he looked like in deep thought, and said "What do you think Deliphon?"

I just noticed the dolphin standing next to his throne, and he started to talk, or should I say clicked?

He clicked but in my head I heard "Maybe you and Hades had the same mortal lover and he has both of your powers, that is just a thought my lord."

Poseidon now looked thoughtful and said" That is a wonderful explanation Deliphon, thank you for your words of wisdom."

He now looked angry and said, more like yelled" How did Hades get to you before me!"

I then asked in a small, weak voice" Who's my dad then, you, Hades or both?" he said "Both since you have both of our powers, but I will always be your dad first."

I don't know what I would've said but luckily I didn't have to because a beautiful woman came in and yelled" How could you have cheated on me again? Take him out of my sight!"

I was about to go but, then Poseidon said, "He needs to train with his water abilities, let him stay for a year, a year only."

Se said "I'll decide but first send him away to a room and let him go to sleep."

As she said this it reminded me how tired I was. I mean after being knocked out for two days in a row doesn't help your health. As the same merman that brought me here, led me back to my room and shut the door behind me. After the second he shut the door I climbed into the warm comfortable bed and slept instantly, thinking about what would happen now.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Chapter 7

After a year of training with water powers, I know knew that Zeus must want to kill me because I was too powerful and because of The Big Prophecy. When I jumped out of the sea, I could tell that I was in Long Island, New York because of my awesome water powers. As I looked off in the distance I could tell that there were cabins or something like that. I knew it would be a pain getting, but I started anyway. Then out of a shadow, a hellhound the size of a dumpster truck and looked as vicious as the furies torturing someone.

I was about to attack it, but I heard a voice in my head say" This is Mrs. O'Leary; I raised her for you as soon as I knew you were my son."

Then a black blur shot out of the sky and landed next to me with very little sound. It was a majestic, black Pegasus. A note was wrapped around its tail.

It read "This is the rarest Pegasus alive because of its speed and flexibility, as well as its fur color.

As I took off the note off its tail, a voice in my head said "Thanks boss, the names Blackjack by the way, handsomest horse out there."

"Boss?" I questioned.

"Yep, the big boss told me that you're my boss and to listen to you, so that's why I call you boss."

"Uh, no thanks just call me Percy."

"No, I insist boss."

I sighed, "Whatever Blackjack."

I got on Blackjack while armor activated on Mrs. O'Leary, as well as Blackjack.

Then a horde of arrows bounced off Mrs. O'Leary's armor and I shout to the figures that were trickling in a defensive formation and were about to shoot again. This when I decided to jump in so my pets didn't get hurt

"Stop!" I yelled "We come in peace."

They all turned to a centaur, who I guess was their leader. He nodded and a bunch of burly kids whined, but he nodded again, but sharper than last time. A huge muscled girl with stringy brown hair yelled" You can come, but you do anything and I'll shish ka bob you, got it!"

Everyone was waiting for a response so I just nodded.

When I got over there they surrounded me then spilt for the centaur who said in a kind voice "what's your name child?"

I responded confidently "My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Lord Hades and Lord Poseidon, what's yours?"

They all looked shocked and doubtful until a trident and helm appeared over my head. They all backed away quickly after that, all except the centaur. He held his hand out and said "My name is Chiron, Trainer of heroes."

I shook his hand and bowed as he inspected me with ageless eyes. He then said "Welcome to Camp Half-blood." As I took a tour of camp I saw a girl tending to a huge flame, and said "Hi, my names Percy, what's yours?" She looked at me and I could see every good thing.

She then said" Hestia."

I bowed and after like a minute of her inspecting me, she said "Do you know how you control fire?"

It was so sudden I hardly got out of my shock to answer her question.

"No" I replied.

"It is because Lord Zeus asked me to bless you.

"Lord Zeus?" I said confusedly.

"Oh, so you don't know never mind goodbye." And poof she was gone.

After I put Mrs. O'Leary in a huge barn and Blackjack in a specially made stable by the Poseidon cabin, I went in the cabin (there was no cabin for Hades.) I went to sleep after a long day of swimming here, thinking about what Lady Hestia had said.

**AN**

**If you want a romance put who and if you have anything that you feel like I can do better or put in, please put in the review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Chapter 8

The next day I went to meet the girl with black hair and blue eyes as I went up to her it looked like she was concentrating a lot and when I shook her hand, it looked like she was waiting for something. What happened was a power boost, which is weird because she was a daughter of Zeus.

She looked shocked when I said "Hey my name is Percy Jackson," with no strain at all.

She said "I put a lot of charge in that, the only way you didn't feel that would be if you're a son of Zeus."

Then at breakfast Dionysus, went up to me and say "What's your name boy?"

He said in a bored tone that showed he didn't care weather I answered him or not. When I said my name he spit out his diet Pepsi and poof, went away. Everyone was no staring at me and I felt annoyed and awkward, I had no idea what to do, ignore them?

When Dionysus appeared he looked serious and stern and said "Come with me right now."

When I was teleporting away, I saw a glimpse of the shocked faces of the campers and Chiron; I hadn't seen him come in. When the feeling went away I opened my eyes and saw 12 huge people which I knew were gods. I bowed right away and knelt.

I then heard Zeus order "Rise."

As I stood I looked at the faces of the gods, they were all different. Then I glanced at the room if you call it that, I couldn't see the end.

Then Zeus asked "Is your mom Sally Jackson?"

Out of all scenarios I could make up this was not one of them. I just could not believe the King of gods had just asked me who my mamma was. Who yo momma? It was so weird I would've laughed if 12 Supernatural beings were staring at me. Then I remembered that they were waiting for an answer and nodded.

He then said "I'm not going to be like my brothers and beat around the bush, so I'll say it, you're my son. Poseidon and Hades, who I hadn't noticed because his throne was in a shadow, said "Impossible all three of us fall for the same mortal and he has all of our powers.

"Uh, he also has control over the flame from Hestia."

Ares looked jealous "How can he be so powerful when he's only a squint."

Everyone ignored him and Zeus turned to Lady Athena and said "What do you think? You've been really quiet and you look worried."

Athena answered nervously and said "He could be as powerful as a god because he also has another power that I saw on a scroll written by the Fates themselves."

Now everyone was worried and Zeus ordered" Just spit it out."

"Well it said whenever a Demi-god has powers of 3 or more gods they get the power of their father, since you three and Hestia are all offspring of Kronos, it means he can control time."

Everyone except, Athena, was in deep shock that a mere Demi-god at 8 years old could match their power. I was shocked and slightly scared what other powers did I have.

Ares broke the silence and said "How about we go and test his skills by having him fight me, or just destroy him."

Hades and Poseidon said "You will not harm him or else we will declare war on you Ares."

Athena said how about this he can stay on Olympus for 4 years to get to know Zeus and train with all of his powers. I'll help train him because he can't be all stupid because he's only one third Poseidon, so he can't be too stupid?"

Hermes and Apollo snickered but other than that everyone either ignored or didn't care about the last statement and Zeus said "I like it, let's vote."

"Hold up" Poseidon said "What about me and Hades we would like to see our son as well."

Hades nodded and Zeus sighed than frowned and said "Fine you have clearance to visit him on Olympus, deal?"

Hades and Poseidon frowned but agreed. Zeus said "I'll bring your pets up and I got my own for you."

He snapped his fingers and from his hands came a regular baby eagle and said "Treat him well son, ok?"

I just nodded weakly, this was a lot to take in for an 8 year old, even me.

Then Hermes led me to my room, which was 1 door away from Zeus and Hera's. I felt so special and honored for all the luxury and gifts. I bowed my thanks to Hermes and he just smiled a crooked grin, frowned than took out his cell phone, and told me to not let the bed bugs bite. I laughed a bit and plopped down on my bed, already going to the dreamland.

**AN**

**Please say what you would like and who he should be with.**

**Next chapter he will be 12 and I won't be doing anymore major time skips after that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Father=Zeus

Hades=Dad

Poseidon=pops

Hestia=mom

Chapter 9

My alarm clock just now woke me up, since no one can wake me up Athens made a time activated punching glove and Hermes and Apollo love to "tinker" with it. When I got up off the floor I put on a t-shirt, jeans, vans, my crown and my purple cape. This is how I dressed everyday and I always had my pens and armor trinkets on me. Since I now wield two swords, I hardly ever used my shield but it looked good and was hardly noticeable. I always left my headband in my dresser, because I had no need of a helm. I whistled for Blackjack and Stryker, my eagle. Stryker always perched on my shoulder, that why I were leather shoulder pad all the time because his claws can rim metal like a chainsaw through paper and my shoulder can't take that. As I walked to Athena's temple, every Minor god bowed to me. Why, you may ask because on my tenth birthday I was made prince of Olympus and Atlantis. I had many titles since I've destroyed many monsters and beaten many gods in combat. All three of my fathers were very proud of me and always told me that. When I got to Athena's temple, she was holding up a watch that said I was 3 seconds late. I just rolled my eyes and walked in. In the middle of my lesson, we heard the emergency council bell go off. Since today was the day after the winter Solstice, it must be very important and if was important that meant Zeus was mad. When I saw Hades there I was immediately alert, Father didn't like dad that much. When I sat on my Throne, which was opposite of Fathers he started the meeting right away and got straight to the point. He told me how after the meeting he looked for his Master Bolt, and couldn't find it.

Father than said "I bet you stole it Hades, you've never liked me."

My Dad in a very controlled voiced asked" why? Because I don't like you, that why, stop jumping to conclusions and accusations Zeus, I didn't steal you bolt Zeus.

I spoke out before world war 3 could come out. I said "Why don't we look for it before making accusations."

Ares immediately stood up and yelled "He took it, he's trying to worm his way out of stealing it."

Ares has always hated me ever since I beat him in a fight he was trying to make my life hell, which never worked. He never liked me to begin with but he hated me ever since then.

Zeus stroked his bread and said "Athena, what do you think

Athena replied in a calm tone and said a God can't steal directly, so it must've been one of those Demi-gods in Camp Half-Blood."

Zeus said "I want every son or daughter of mine to look for it now."

"Wait" Athena said.

"That's a good plan, but we need a back-up plan.

"What do propose?" Zeus sighed.

"We send Percy to a school in New York and wait for a searcher to find him and bring him to camp, but he already has to know about Monsters because his mom told him, alright."

I was excited; this would be my first mission that didn't take less than 24 hours. Everyone turned towards me and before Zeus could even ask I was nodding my head off.

Zeus looked undecided aat having to put me in a long mission when he couldn't watch over me the whole time. At my puppy dog face and Mom's stern one he sighed and said "Yes."

I nearly jumped for joy until I remembered that I was at a council with Ares looking at me loathingly. Mom went up to me and said "What are you doing just sitting there? Go and pack."

After I packed I was too excited to sleep, so I went to Athena and asked her what a good way was.

She replied "Lie down and put this by your bed."

I was confused but I put the water and Advil on the bed side table and said "Now what?" She said "You'll need that for the headache in the morning."

As she said that she struck me in the head and said "Pay more attention in my lesson's and that won't happen."

I was already half out when she said that, but I heard it and let the darkness take me away.

**AN**

**Say who Percy should be with and post anything that I should add or do better in the reviews.**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Father=Zeus

Hades=Dad

Poseidon=pops

Hestia=mom

Chapter 10

When I got to Yancy Academy, the teachers and students not even trying to teach me anything, and easy compared to Athena's school, I loved it. But since I stayed around Aphrodite a lot, I had good looks. Because of that, the other guys already hated me. I didn't care; I tried to concentrate on my mission, which was pretending to be the lightning thief for Hades and Poseidon. All the girls hated me when I wouldn't go out with them. As for teachers they thought I was a snooty, rich kid from New York. Then, after two weeks two new teachers and one student with a limp came to the Academy. It was pretty obvious that "Mrs. Dodds" was Alecto, my favorite Fury. The student was a satyr with the crutches and "well hidden Knife." The man in a wheelchair must be Chiron. I had only met him once and it was for like 2 minutes. But as for the new Janitor, I had no idea. I was sure he wasn't normal, but I wasn't sure if he was a monster. As time went on, I became a protective friend to Grover, which turned out to be the satyr's name.

I noticed the Janitors dark eyes on me when he thought I didn't notice. It turns out that Hermes's "lessons" helped after all. But Hermes would have been proud of him because his spying skills were superb but not enough for spying on me.

When it was the last day before summer I went up to Chiron and said "Hi Chiron"

He looked shocked and said "How do you know?"

I replied cockily, I always loved surprising people because I could never do it to the gods. I said "I've always known."

He then asked hurriedly "Do you know you're Father?"

"No" I lied.

This was the part Athena stressed on. I was a rouge Demi-god that had fought monster almost his whole life. The gods had erased any memory of me at camp, so none of them would remember me except for 3 of them. When me and Grover where got to camp Half-Blood it was night, at the top of the hill I could see 100 figures, clad in Greek armor. I wondered why they were there until I saw 200 monsters, waiting for me arrival. I prayed to father to send me help.

Just as I completed the thought my pets came down and blackjack neighed "Hurry up Boss they're chanting die Percy Jackson."

As I climbed on I helped Grover get on when we almost got there, Grover fell off. I sighed and jumped off and controlled the wind to land us safely. All the monsters charged towards me and I told Blackjack to take Grover to safety and stay there. I knew I couldn't out run Shadow travelling hellhounds, so I planted my feet and charged straight towards them. The Thing leading the army was blurry, but when it got closer I could tell what it was. The Minotaur. The Battle blood boiled at the sight of him and my fatal flaw, loyalty urged me to protect Grover. When I got there a legion of telekhenes came to meet me. I never got scared of sea monsters ever since I killed the Trojan Sea Monster. I snapped a finger and all if they disincarnated because I had used the water in its body to pop the heart out. It was easy and took virtually no energy out of me. Next were the harpies. As they came closer, I took out Darktide and Riptide and commanded the air currents so I could meet them. As they attacked my mind was in overdrive, slash, parry, Al on thrust skewered 3 of them, diagonal slash and they were gone. As I landed to the ground, Hellhounds erupted from shadows all around me to attack me with their long fangs, but Mrs. O'Leary jumped in front of me and they all backed off of me to fight her. I saw Stryker take out a few Emprosi, but I yelled for him to stay back in the safe zone. The Demi-gods looked to afraid to help me, but Apollo's sons and daughters shot arrows, as well as the Hunters. Slowly but surely, I was running out of energy, there were too much, even for me. But I knew I had to destroy the Minotaur to really avenge my mothers death, I wasn't satisfied until he suffered every ounce of pain me and my mom had to go through because of him. I saw a arrow come straight towards a little girl, passing out drinks to the archers and I knew I had to save her. From powers that I could never use I finally stopped time. You see before whenever I tired nothing would happen, but I could tell from everyone else's faces they were experiencing it as well. As I stopped time and ran towards the girl, my limbs ached and my chest sand agony from the number of scratches, but I continued through the pain and pushed the girl out of the way of the arrow right before my power went out. As I fell to the floor, I knew I was safe, but as I remembered the Minotaur, I got right back up and summoned the biggest bolt of lightning I could, helping channeling my power was the Imperial gold in Riptide.( Hephaestus modified it al little.) As I did I saw an emotion that I never saw on the face of the Minotaur, even when it was dying, fear. As I shot it towards the Minotaur, it was so powerful it destroyed the rest of the monsters and a couple of trees. As my knees went out and I fell to the floor, someone caught me before I did, Chiron. I let my hard muscles and body sag against him, knowing everyone was safe. As I was blacking out, I thought "Why do I keep getting knocked out?"

**AN **

**Name who you want Percy to be with because that's whose going to be in the quest with him and for a friend every powerful Demi-god needs. Also, my Lightning Thief quest will be similar in some parts but a lot will be changed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Father=Zeus

Hades=Dad

Poseidon=pops

Hestia=mom

Chapter 11

When I woke up, I felt a huge headache come on and when I opened my eyes I saw a lot of eyes follow me as I sat up. I ignored them as I searched the room. I had been in a room like this in Olympus too many times, the infirmary. I hated the place, probably because I had been in it too many times. As I turned to face Chiron, a buff girl held my hands behind me and spoke in what she thought was threatening" I've got my eyes on you, pretty boy."

I rolled my eyes and gave a jerk that had so much power behind it, that I slammed her into a bedpost. As the rest of the Demi-gods took out their weapons, Chiron raised his hand for peace and immediately, without any hesitation or lingering, sheathed there weapons. Most kept an eye on me or a hand on their weapon in case I "tired anything" and for their on safety.

Chiron studied me closely and quickly and said "Are you a son of Zeus?"

"No" I replied. "Son of Aeolus, God of winds."

He looked unconvinced "Then how did you control lightning?"

"I didn't do it; I assumed that the daughter of Zeus did that."

The girl with long flowing black hair and sharp blue eyes replied "My name is Thalia and no way I could've done that full rested, and you did it after fighting a bunch." She gave me a hard look. "Explain."

"I don't know."

I tried to give the innocent frustrated look and apparently that was enough for all of them except Thalia, as she was the daughter of Father.

As Grover led me away, I felt Thalia's hard electric eyes on my back. As I walked back outside I made sure that my eyes were sea green. I decided that I wanted to be a son of Poseidon because I didn't want to share a cabin and Zeus was the last to claim me, also, Hades didn't have a cabin.

On my way to go to the mess hall to eat, the big buff girl went up to me and said "I don't believe you."

"I don't care "I replied.

The crowd, which had formed in less than 15 seconds gasped, as she narrowed her eyes and said "Should I teach you a lesson?"

I replied cockily "On being ugly, don't need that"

Some of the crowd snickered, but most eyes were concentrated on how the big buff girl would respond, I learned her name was Clarisse.

Her face turned deep red and took out her weapon, a electric spear. How did I know it was electric? Son of Zeus powers. Tension was building as her other ugly siblings and friends grouped around me, 32 in all. Just as they were going to maim me, a huge shadow came and crouched, waiting for me to get on. The Demi-gods started to stab towards the "Monster" as they called Mrs. O'Leary, but I parried all of them as she sped to the Mess hall. As I got off, lazy ass, aka Dionysus, goes "do you always need big entrances Perry?"

He said this in his dull, bored, not-caring vice as always. I didn't even attempt to get him to correct my name, as it was useless, I just rolled my eyes and sat by Grover. By now the Uglies, I called Clarisse's group that, had come. They all glared at me with unattractive pig eyes as the table full of walking models swooned when I walked past them to sacrifice food in the fire. The rest of the day was uneventful, other than swooning girls and glaring pigs as I was about to go to sleep, I heard a cry of terror in cabin one. I must've been the only one to hear it, considering I was walking past it. As I ran to the cabin the door was locked. I went towards the window and sneaked myself inside. There I saw Thalia, withering and rolling around in her bed, screaming. When I woke her up, I saw navy blue eyes, full of tears come, not the hard electric blue ones like earlier.

As I helped sit her up, she tired to glare at me and say "What are you doing in my cabin?"

Instead of answering her I asked her "Do you want to talk about it?

She looked at me, eyes full of suspicion, "Why do you care?"

I felt my eyes turn black "Lets just say you're not the only one with those kinds of dreams, and it helps to talk about it."

He gave me a long look with those beautiful eyes. Wait beautiful? Anyways she sighed and told me about her dream.

"Kronos came and was torturing everyone I cared about and I couldn't do anything." Her voice cracked and she did nothing to hide it.

"And then he said "This is what will happen if you don't join me like your friend has."

Now he has me not trusting my friends and scared for them at the same time, he's tricking me."

At this she started sobbing again as I held her and rubbed her back.

After she was done I was about to get up, but she said "I can I tell you, something else? It just helps to get it all out and I feel like I can trust you even if I do feel your lying about something."

When I nodded she continued, she went "Ever since I was born I've always been blamed for everything that has ever gone wrong in my mother's life. She would get her money by being a prostitute. She would drink, smoke and hit me. As I got older, it got worst. At first she would only use her fist, but later on she would use weapons, like beer bottles. Then when I was 6 I couldn't take it anymore and Zeus brought me to camp. But two years after he brought me, I ran away and stayed in a hotel in Vegas that stopped time. When a monster brought me out, I went to camp and three days later you come."

Then I asked her "How old are you?"

"12 in 3 weeks, how old are you?

"12 since august 18th, from about a month ago, not that far from yours Lightning queen, or should I say princess?

She gave a huge smile and said "You too seaweed brain, because after eating you spoke aloud and said "How do I tell everyone I'm a son of Poseidon?"

I froze and said "How many people heard?

"Only me." She said, letting me breathe a bit.

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

She smiled "As long as you tell no one about my past or anything else I told you today, fine."

As I turned the doorknob she said "And Percy, I've got your back if Clarisse and her group try to jump you."

I gave her a huge grin, "thanks, first time in a long time sinces someone's got my back."

I gave her one last smile as I walked out, heading towards the Hermes cabin for some well earned rest.

**AN**

**I've decided on a Perlia because Artemis would have helped raise him and stuff, plus the huge age difference. Any comments, tips or advice can be under reviews. Check my story at least once a day because I update fast. Also I will be starting another story, please read it when it comes.**

**Thank You**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Father=Zeus

Hades=Dad

Poseidon=pops

Hestia=mom

Chapter 12

When I woke up, I opened the luggage bag Aphrodite had picked out and was pretty satisfied. I put on a under armor shirt and black Nike shorts with Nike briefs, Nike socks and Nike basketball shoes. When I came out, the girls swooned, gaped or just smirked at my 6 pack. I pretty much ran to the big house for a camp-half-blood t-shirt. When I came out, I saw the uglies waiting for me, but instead of jumping me they gave me a warning, "'m getting you in capture the flag." Clarisse threatened.

"For the welcoming party, thanks but no thanks, you're much too ugly."

During this whole time I was smirking and I could tell it was irritating her. She just huffed and left while I gave a little laugh and walked in the Mess hall. As walked to the Hermes table I could tell that they had saved me a spot right by lust filled girls and I turned around and sat by Thalia.

She smirked "Heard what you said to Clarisse, witty."

"Yap, she was itching to kill me and gave me a very frightening warning."

She was still smirking and said "Just can't get enough of me so you sat by me, feisty."

"You don't want me to leave, skimpy."

"Seaweed brain."

"Lightning princess."

We both glared at each other until we both burst out laughing and ate until a horn blew.

As we went to our next activity, it was sword fighting with Ares cabin. After I destroyed them in training, they sneered and said they weren't trying. Before the start of training, I took off my camp T-shirt, so after sweating, my white under armor shirt was see through and it was really annoying seeing Aphrodite girls stalk me, even to the showers. When it was time for capture the flag, I came to the clearing in shorts and a T-shirt, when everyone saw me they started laughing but stopped when they saw I was smirking. Then I squeezed my necklace and my armor appeared on my body and I looked very intimidating with Darktide and Riptide out. No one was laughing now that I stopped smirking and had my battle face on. As I went to the Hermes side of clearing, Athena's daughter assigned my to river patrol alone. I raised my eyebrow as she specified and nodded as she blushed. As I got myself ready in the shadow, 32 kids, the uglies, came to cross with flag, I couldn't allow that. When they were 5 yards away, I jumped directly in there path as my side retreated and yelled for me to give it up. Then Clarisse gave the flag to one of her siblings and raised her spear to face me. As she charged, I commanded the river to follow my commands and drew power on the lake and started a medium sized hurricane around me and looked at her directly her with my pure black eyes and said "Bring it."

All of them started charging and I was a whirlwind, literally. Winds were following me at high speeds as I destroyed there ranks as I slashed, parried, and cut everywhere. When I finished only Clarisse was still standing, spear crackling with electricity, ready to destroy everything in its path, except me. When she charged, I charged too and as she thrust, I snapped it like a twig in between my swords and it seem that the imperial gold part of riptide absorbed the electricity and the magic ability of electricity into my sword. I then knocked her out with Darktide and raised the flag as I crossed over to our side of the river and gave it over to an undecided kid so he could be claimed. But that didn't happen anyway because I ended up being claimed by Poseidon and everyone kneeled as Chiron yelled "Hail Percy Jackson, father of horses, king of storms, earth shaker, lord of all water, oceans and rivers. Hail Perserus Jackson Son of Poseidon.

It turned out that he was a child of Hephaestus that I had given the flag to and his brothers and sisters told him to pick out a bunk and that they would show him the ropes tomorrow. He started to cry and hugged me and said "Thanks, so much, why didn't you do for yourself?"

"Most people are much more important than me." I replied softly so no one else would hear me, but since it was deathly quiet anyway, it didn't make a difference.

Then Chiron started clapping and said "He will be a true hero, not going for glory but other people."

Everyone started chanting my name but I started shouting "Family!"

Soon they caught on and started chanting it until we got to the campfire. After crappy songs from Apollo's cabin, we had marshmallows and I sat by Thalia the whole time and we did a eating contest, and let me say she is a worthy opponent. We ended up tying after 100. After I took a shower in Poseidon cabin, I hit the hay, and not literally blackjack.

**AN**

**Next chapter he will go on his quest and please read my other story. Please review on any comment or advice for me. Any ideas for the story will be good. Also He is only related to Thalia half ways if he was normal and he's only one third Zeus so he's one half divided by one third related to Thalia and gods don't have DNA as you said. If anyone did not understand read the reviews for the question or message me for a better explanation.**

**Thank You**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Big Three Son**

All rights go to rick riodian for base storyline and characters.

Father=Zeus

Hades=Dad

Poseidon=pops

Hestia=mom

Chapter 13

When I woke up there was pounding on m y door as Grover, busted in. I was in a grumpy mood from my nightmares and croaked "What?"

He looked panicked and said very panicky "There's an army of monsters prowling the borders, chanting your name, how did you not hear it?"

I ignored his last question and asked "How many?" as I pulled on my war boots and squeezed my necklace, as my armor appeared on my body.

"Too many for you to, Hey!"

He said as I shoved past him and jogged to the top of the hill and saw a couple hundred monsters, with a Drakon.

When I got there Chiron asked a bit fearfully, as if knowing the answer "What you do to piss off that many monster?"

I answered a bit worriedly "Kill them or there family?"

A daughter of Aphrodite stared at me and said "How can you be casual with this when you could die?"

I shrugged "I don't know."

They all looked at me weirdly until I snapped and said "Stop concentrating on me and concentrating on the problem, the monsters."

"Yes, he's right, let's focus on the real problem." Chiron agreed.

"I am already." Clarisse replied, staring at me.

"Shut up Clarisse, you're just jealous." Thalia said, sticking up for me.

"Sorry princess, I forgot you're too much in love to actually think straight." Clarisse answered.

Thalia got really angry with electricity flying all around her, about to destroy Clarisse until I put a hand on her shoulder and said "We got more important problems, ok?"

They agreed gruffly as I made wonderful battle plans, made form Athena, I meant me and agreed that I would go down there and as they were blindly charging, rain arrows and make traps.

When I went down I saw that one had a paper and it started to say, I mean hiss "Lord Kronos wants you to come with us or we will use force, decide."

I just smiled and killed him in a flash from jumping down, but I didn't have time to congratulate myself as I found myself surrounded. I broke through as they blindly followed, being killed in traps. Right after I passed the ambush site, 40 arrows came out destroying 50 monsters, 200 left. But there was one thing I forgot, which was hard considering its massive bulk, the Drakon. It started to grab me, but I dodged and rolled as his kept trying to grab me. Arrows bounced of its scales until Stryker came in and clawed one eye out in a second and left just as quickly. Mrs. O'Leary and blackjack were doing the same, but there was too many, I had to call upon my powers. I stood at the top of the hill and stabbed Darktide in the ground and raised my arms. Then dead appeared through cracks everywhere, ready to destroy the monsters that are trying to hurt me, because even the dead loved me and wanted to protect me for there own sakes too, they wanted eysluim. Everyone, even the monsters looked shocked at my powers, but demi-gods recovered first after realizing that the skeletons weren't enemy destroyed the monsters, which were still in shock. Most of the monsters fled as the Apollo cabin still hailed arrows on them, trying to set there own record. The Drakon was still there hiding in the ocean, waiting to strike when I slammed its tail just where I had been, I grabbed on and climbed on its slippery scales till I got to the head and used all my electrical plus water in riptide and thrusted straight into its last eye killing it instantly. Everyone was still staring at me eyes wide and mouth agape as I passed out from exhaustion in front of them, wondering what would happen now as I saw that all my fathers claimed me, it was time to face my fears.


	12. Chapter 12

**All rights to Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 14**

When I woke up, someone put a nectar canteen to my lips. When my vision cleared, I saw Grover looked at me with betrayal clear on his face, he spoke "Why didn't you tell me Percy, I thought we were best friends ?"

"We are, I replied swiftly, I couldn't tell you without Zeus blasting you for knowing."

Grover looked relived, but then the door burst open with Thalia charging and tackling me with a hug that would rival bears. When she pulled away, we both had red on our cheeks as Grover slipped out of the room.

"I didn't think you'd ever be my one third brother." Thalia said, bewildered.

"Actually no, Poseidon is my gene giver since he had you know what with mom first." I replied.

"Good, because your much too dumb to be even a part of connected to Zeus." She answered smugly.

I was about to reply, but she pushed me out of the Big House. Waiting for me were the Pig cabin. Clarisse had a ordinary spear and she spoke "You are a threat to camp, you're going to die pretty boy."

Mr. D appeared in front of her and said in a careless tone "My father wants his favorite son of all time to be protected by me. If he doesn't die I get 25 years off my sentence and if he dies, another 50. So no getting killed Peter."

"Thanks for looking out for me out of the goodness of your black heart D." I said sarcastically."No problem Poop." Mr. D said.

"Whatever." I said exhaustingly.

When he disappeared, Clarisse gave me a pig glare and Chiron spoke to me "Which cabin are you staying in?"

"Poseidon" I replied.

Hades didn't have a cabin and sharing with Thalia was awkward, so not much of a choice. After I got settled in my cabin, Thalia was thrashing every camper. I stepped into the daylight, directly behind her as she was shouting her challenge. After Riptide touched the side of her throat, she stopped and said "Want to challenge me sushi?"

"Yeah, air head." I replied as I crossed over in front of her and got into my Greek/roman/fencing position, ready to fight. To the bystanders I had my feet spread a bit with my swords in front of me, ready to defend or attack. Thalia charged as quickly as she could, but I was trained by Achilles, Thesus, odysseys, gods, and Lupa, the roman goddess of wolves, last survivor of Rome. In other words I'm trying to say she had no chance of landing a blow, much less winning. I sidestepped her thrust and sent a slash with both Darktide and Riptide. She was forced to crouch behind Aegis and try to defend my relentless slashes. After I knocked her shield away, I was about to win until Chiron galloped up to me and said "You need to come with me to the Big House for urgent news."

"Sure" I said nonchalantly.

Thalia followed me to The Big House and I gave her Ambrosia for her bruises of having to block powerful blows. When we got to the porch, Mr. D didn't have his "I don't care, don't bother me" look, his look was stern and serious. That's when I knew something was seriously wrong, he never cared for anyone but himself, and himself included the rest of the gods, unfortunately. He spoke in a stern tone "Percy, we have a very important matter for you to hear. As you know, Zeus's bolt has been stolen and we found it while another god got captured."

"Who?" I asked nervously.

"Hestia."

"No, WHO DID THIS?, I'LL DESTROY THEM!"

I noticed that they weren't answering for a long time and I noticed everyone was struggling to go forward, I also saw fire all around us. I knew that my Hestia powers had come also my time powers. What scared me was I didn't feel a drain on my energy because I was so angry or powerful, I didn't know. I then took deep breaths and all the fire vanished and everyone broke. It seemed that everyone was struggling to go forward so most fell down when I became calm as I loosed my hold on time. I didn't see Thalia come in and when she fell, she fell right on me and her head was on my chest with my arms around her. As we got up, my cheeks were crimson. When I had the courage to look at her, I noticed that her face was beet red as well and it looked really cute. Cute? Why would I think that, especially within 5 minutes that I learned my mom has been kidnapped and I'm thinking that a girl is cute? I'm disgusted with myself. When I snapped out of my thoughts, I noticed that I was holding hands with Thalia after I helped her up.

I broke off immediately and asked Chiron "What do I have to do?"

He replied, all seriousness back on his face and attitude "Go to the Oracle in the attic and if you survive, then we'll inform you more."

I took a gulp and composed myself before I climbed those steps, before I remembered that my mom could be tortured now if I didn't move quickly. When I got to the attic door, I knew no time for regerts or seconded thoughts. When I walked in it was all dusty and I knew that Athena's children must hate it here with all the spider webs. As I crossed to the other side or the room, I noticed a lightning bolt laying there with a note on it. When I picked it up it went from 6 inches to a sky blue bow. I read the note "Percy, you will have a lot of trouble with this quest so I requested Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Hephaestus to make a bow that will never miss as long as you direct it to the target with your wind powers."

"Thank you, all of you." I thought and I heard thunder.

I knew I was probably the most spoiled and pampered Demi-god in history, I had so many awesome pets and weapons. I felt something staring at me, so when I looked up, there was the most creepiest thing I had ever seen, and that's saying a lot for a kid that has lived in the underworld. But this was totally different. It had ragged robes, piercing but glassy eyes and hippie beads and necklaces. I swallowed and asked very quietly because she was expecting me to say something. I asked quietly "Umm, hi. I was wondering if you could tell me where to go to rescue my mom and to take back the big three's weapons?"

It just stared at me and I was about to leave but a green ghostly mist spewed from her mouth and said "3 shall go west and battle the traitor"

"To rescue the stolen one, go to the Crooked ones resting place"

"The Gods will fall and the world destroyed if the chosen one of chaos does not succeed and find the ones forgotten in time"

"Who will win, the traitor or you?"

I was still shivering after the saying, but staying with hippie lady made me leave before she killed me or worse. I when I got down, Thalia ran up to me and hugged me. Before I could think what to do she pulled back with a cute beet rad face. I pretty sure that I looked the same with the burning in my face. When Chiron asked I told him the prophecy and he looked very troubled, but shook out of it and asked "Who will be your compainons for this quest?

Before I could even say anything a blonde girl the same age as Thalia and Grover appeared by Chiron and said "If you don't want to die you need to pick me."

Her attiudude annoyed me and I repiled "I already picked and Grover and Thalia will be with me if they agree."

Her face turned red with rage and shouted as she left "Wait when you about to die and then you'll be begging for me to save you, but I won't be there. "

I shurrged and said "So Thalia…"

That's all I got before she busted my eardrums by screaming "YES!"

"OK, lets go find Grover and ask him if he wants to come." I said while rubbing my ears, still hurting because of Thalia. When I got to Grover, he was getting yelled at by Annabeth with the whole camp watching. I shadow traveled right behind her and brought out my anger in my voice and eyes that were probably pitch black. I put darktide against her throat and said "Please go."

I knew I was being totally overdramatic, but she was really pissing me off now. When she looked at me, she had a look of terror and ran. I looked at Grover and he took a step back. "Really Grover, we're best friends and you still back away." I said in a fake disappointed tone.

But Grover knew me too well and grinned and said "Thanks bro."

When I campers trickled away, I told him about the quest and he was really pale and asked "But I won't be much help to you or Thalia."

After a lot of convincing I got him to agree and after we all packed we met at the top of the hill. I looked pretty badass with my swords at my hips, armor and bow and arrows on my back. I left my helm and everything else in my cabin. After Chiron bade us farewell I looked down on Camp-Half-blood and knew that this was the last time I would ever see it this way ever again.

**AN**

**Sorry for the late update, my computer got a virus. Any comments and criticism, please post them through PM or reveiws.**


End file.
